


Annoying Dog Being Annoying

by Rhack360



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sans and Dog play tug-of-war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhack360/pseuds/Rhack360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans comes home from Grillby's to find that Papyrus isn't home but finds the annoying dog on his bed.<br/>Sans catches that the dog has his back-up Femur bone and fights tooth and toenail to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Dog Being Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little shorty for y'all XD  
> I don't know where this came from but here ya go.
> 
> [Update]  
> I HAD TO DELETE THIS FRIGGIN THING because it somehow got set to anonymous and i couldn't fix it.

Sans called it a night at Grillby's. He had just got done having a french fry with ketchup eating war with the human, of course Sans won because of his _'bottomless pit of a stomach'_  Frisk went home to Toriel with an aching tummy, but at least Sans escorted them home safely. After a short walk from the restaurant to the Ruins, Sans said good night to the little one and gave them a light hug, being tenant of their upset tummy.  
  
Sans looked at Toriels clock hanging in her living room to see it was 10pm. _'Oh man'_ He thought, he needed to get home to his brother and tell him a good night bedtime story. Cranky bones is probably sitting in his race car bed half under the blankets with his arms crossed in frustration. Sans lazily hauled booty, by that I mean lazily jogged home like he didn't give a hoot, back home. A few people tried saying hello to Sans as he ran but was not paying attention. He slams his front door open and fast walked upstairs and opened his brothers door.  
  
Sans slowly walked in and finds that trouble making mutt of a dog that always has that dumbfounded look on it's face, laying on Papyrus's bed...but no Papyrus?  
  
"Ooookaaay.." Sans said, head tilt in confusion. "PAPY?!" he yelled but got no response. He checked his own bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, nothing.   
  
"The heck?...where could he be at THIS time?." He questioned. The dog crept around Sans, holding an all to familiar bone in it's mouth  
  
"HEY!" Sans snapped and quickly reached for the bone in it's mouth "THAT'S MY BACKUP FEMUR BONE YOU LIL TURD!"  
  
Sans tried pulling the bone out of the dogs mouth but it had a strong grip on the bone. The dog growled at Sans, refusing to let go of the bone for nothing. Sans and the dog where back and forth tugging on the bone and was getting no where and the dogs growls got stronger the longer Sans continued tugging on the bone. After 3 minutes of tug-of-war, Sans was losing grip  
  
"No no no COME ON!" At that, Sans lost his grip and the impact he got from tugging so hard on the bone, he tumbled backwards failing horribly to catch his balance. He falls on the table in the living room, braking the table in half and his pet rock flying a good 6 to 8 feet across the living room. The dog snickered and ran out the door with Sans backup Femur bone, leaving Sans laying on a broken table trying to catch his breathe and not scream bloody murder out of shear rage.  
  
Sans sat for a few moment to collect himself and lift himself off the broken table.   
"We have GOT to get rid of that friggin dog!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if y'all caught a couple errors somewhere.  
> If so, well, I thought I got em all lol


End file.
